Webber quotes
This page lists Webber's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Webber is currently available in the DLC Beta. Not all of Webber's quotes are currently in, so make sure not to post Wilson's. PLEASE FORMAT YOUR QUOTES PROPERLY. PROPER SPELLING (COLOUR, NOT COLOR, FOR INSTANCE) AND FORMAT. Posting this message because this page is receiving traffic, remove it once proper. Webber (Base Game) Tools *Axe- "Chop and chop." *Luxury Axe- "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." *Shovel- "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" *Regal Shovel- "We're gonna dig so many holes." *Pickaxe- "Rocks will be ours!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "The finest pickaxe of them all!" *Razor- "I watched my father use one of these." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- *Hammer- "Chaos and destruction!" *Pitchfork- "A good tool to play in the dirt." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- *Campfire (normal)- "Nice and warm." *Campfire (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Campfire (embers)- *Campfire (burned out)- *Firepit (upon being built)- *Firepit (high)- *Firepit (normal)- "Nice and warm." *Firepit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Firepit (embers)- *Firepit (burned out)- *Torch- "This should keep up safe." *Torch (run out)- *Miner Hat- "A handy light for our head." *Pumpkin Lantern- *Lantern- "We have captured the sun" Survival *Backpack- "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." *Piggyback- "It holds so much stuff!" *Bird Trap- *Bug Net- *Fishing Rod- *Straw Roll- "Musty but relaxing." *Fur Roll- "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." *Tent- "We should get some rest." *Trap- *Healing Salve- "Soothing" *Honey Poultice- *Heat Stone- "It's a rock." *Heat Stone (cold)- *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's getting hot!" *Heat Stone (hot)- *Umbrella- "This should keep some of the rain off of us." *Compass- Food *Crock Pot- "Food goes in, other food goes out." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- *Crock Pot (finished)- *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I'll have a go at this farming thing." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- *Ice Box- "Spoil not, food supplies!" *Drying Rack- *Drying Rack (drying)- *Drying Rack (finished)- Science *Science Machine- "It's like a science lab in there!" *Alchemy Engine- "Father used to work on something like that." *Winterormeter- *Rainometer- *Lightning Rod- *Lightning Rod (charged)- *Gunpowder- Fight *Spear- *Hambat- *Boomerang- *Boomerang (hit self)- *Blow Dart- "Same as blowing bubbles." *Sleep Dart- *Fire Dart- *Football Helmet- "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" *Grass Suit- *Log Suit- *Marble Suit- "Marbelous Protection!" *Bee Mine- *Tooth Trap- *Shelmet- *Snurtle Shell Armor- Structures *Bee Box- *Bee Box (no honey)- *Bee Box (some honey)- *Bee Box (full with honey)- *Birdcage- *Birdcage (occupied)- *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- *Pig House- "A tall house for a fat pig." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Why do they hate me?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a pig through the window!" *Hay Wall (item)- *Hay Wall- *Wood Wall (item)- *Wood Wall- *Stone Wall (item)- *Stone Wall- *Chest- *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store)- *Sign- Turfs *Cobblestones- *Wooden Flooring- *Checkerboard Flooring- *Carpeted Flooring- *Grass Turf- *Marsh Turf- *Savannah Turf- *Forest Turf- *Rocky Turf- *Fungal Turf- *Slimy Turf- *Mud Turf- *Cave Rock Turf- *Guano Turf- Refine *Rope- *Boards- *Cut Stone- *Papyrus- *Purple Gem- "I can see knowledge swimming inside." *Nightmare Fuel- "It's cold and slippery. " Magic *Meat Effigy- *Prestihatitator- *Shadow Manipulator- *Pan Flute- *Night Light- *Night Armor- *Dark Sword- *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- *Life Giving Amulet- *Chilled Amulet- *Nightmare Amulet- *Fire Staff- *Ice Staff- *Telelocator Staff- *Charged Telelocator Focus- *Imcomplete Telelocator Focus- *Empty Telelocator Socket- *Full Telelocator Socket- Dress *Sewing Kit- *Rabbit Earmuffs- *Straw Hat- *Beefalo Hat- *Beekeeper Hat- *Feather Hat- *Winter Hat- *Top Hat- *Dapper Vest- It itches and fits funny." *Breezy Vest- *Puffy Vest- "It'll keep us from catching a cold." *Bush Hat- *Garland- *Walking Cane- "One more point of contact won't slow us down." *Rain Coat- "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- Not much magic here. *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *The Lazy Forager- "Many legs make light work, and so does this. " *Magiluminescence- *Construction Amulet- *The Lazy Explorer- *Star Caller's Staff- *Deconstruction Staff- *Pick/Axe- *Thulecite Crown- *Thulecite Club- *Thulecite Suit- *Houndius Shootius- *Houndius Shootius (placed)- Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Got you good, tree!" *Evergreen (burning)- *Evergreen (burnt)- *Lumpy Evergreen- "A dying breed." *Log- "That's a log of wood." *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- "Hard and black, like my better half." *Pinecone- "It's bursting with life." *Baby Evergreen- *Spiky Tree- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- *Marble Tree- "I hope it doesn't fall on us." *Totally Normal Tree- "Hello, Mr. Tree!" *Living Log- *Sapling- "These sure grow slowly." *Sapling (picked)- "We'll make good use of your twigs!" *Sapling (burning)- *Sapling (picked up)- *Twigs- "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." *Grass Tuft- "Grass, next best thing to silk." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Picked down to the stems." *Grass Tuft (barren)- *Grass Tuft (burning)- *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "We should be able to weave these, too." *Cut Grass- *Berry Bush- "Ripe for the pickin'." *Berry Bush (picked)- "See you soon, berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- *Reeds- "Maybe we could use some of these." *Reeds (picked)- "Only stems remain." *Reeds (burning)- *Cut Reeds- "Reeds, web, what's the difference." *Plant- *Plant (growing)- *Plant (ready to be picked)- *Marsh Plant- *Spiky Bush- *Spiky Bush (after picking)- *Flower- We agree on this flowers are nice." *Petals- "How colourful." *Evil Flower- "This flower is decidedly not nice!" *Dark Petals- *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ready for the taking!" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "We can't get at it!" *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- *Hound Mound- *Bone- *Touch Stone- "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- *Marble- *Merm House- *Merm Head- *Pig Head- "We just wanted to be friends." *Pig Torch- *Basalt Boulder- *Boulder- "We need to mine it before we can use it." *Rocks- *Flint- *Nitre- *Gold Nugget- "We definetly like shiny." *Headstone (1)- *Headstone (2)- *Headstone (3)- *Headstone (4)- *Grave- "My loot sense is tingling." *Grave (dug)- *Suspicious Dirt Pile- *Animal Tracks- *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- *Wooden Thing- *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- *Ring Thing- *Crank Thing- *Box Thing- *Metal Potato Thing- *Wormhole (closed)- *Wormhole (open)- *Wormhole (exited)- *Pond- *Skeleton- *Spider Den- "Looks cozy in there." *Spider Egg- *Rabbit Hole- *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- Nature - Caves *Sinkhole (plugged)- *Sinkhole (unplugged)- *Rope to Surface- *Blue Mushtree- *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- *Light Bulb- *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- *Rabbit Hutch- *Barrel- *Fern- *Foilage- *Cave Banana Tree- Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- *Broken Ancient Psudoscience Station- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Old and full of mysteries." *Broken Clockworks- *Relic- *Cave Lichen- *Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- *Thulecite- Fancy rocks! *Thulecite Wall- *Thulecite Wall (item)- Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "Wow! That's a complicated clockwork." *Clockwork Bishop- "You don't play by the chess rules grandpa taught." *Clockwork Castle- "Who made these things?!" *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- *Damaged Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- *Charlie (attacked by)- *Hound- *Red Hound- *Blue Hound- *Hound's Tooth- *Spider- "Spiders understand us." *Spider (sleeping)- "Wake up, friend!" *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior- *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- *Silk- "It's so smooth!" *Krampus- *Krampus Sack- *Merm- *Tentacle- "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." *Tentacle Spike- "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" *Tentacle Spots- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Baby Tentacle-" *Pig Guard- *Werepig- *Ghost- *MacTusk- *Wee MacTusk- *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- "Lay down some web for us." *Batilisk- *Snurtle- *Slurtle- *Slurtle Slime- *Broken Shell- *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- *Eye Plant- *Slurper- *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- *Depths Worm (lure)- *Depths Worm (burrowed)- Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- *Beefalo (sleeping)- *Beefalo (shaved)- *Beefalo Wool- *Beefalo Horn- *Baby Beefalo- *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Bee- *Bee (picked up)- *Killer Bee- Uh oh, run! *Killer Bee (picked up)- *Stinger- *Pig- "Aw, you're no fun." *Pig (following)- *Pig Skin- "Take that!" *Bunnyman- *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- *Frog- *Frog (sleeping)- *Koalefant- *Winter Koalefant- *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- *Splumonkey- Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Look at it, flitting about happily." *Butterfly (picked up)- *Crow- "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying around." *Crow (picked up)- *Jet Feather- *Redbird- "Red is my favorite colour!" *Redbird (picked up)- *Crimson Feather- *Snowbird- *Snowbird (picked up)- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- *Chester- "Your insides are gross." *Eye Bone- "Peekaboo." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "We spy a tired eye." *Ash (Eye Bone)- *Rabbit- "We just want to play!" *Rabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Elusive little buggies." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's a funny looking plant." *Mandrake (following)- "You're a bad friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "The skin is all seared." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Cooked to death." *Mandrake (knock out effect)- "Ugh, my head!" Mobs - Tallbird Family *Tallbird- "Look at those legs!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- *Tallbird Egg- "Did i hear a meep?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Smells great!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- *Smallbird- *Smallbird (hungry)- *Smallbird (starving)- *Smallish Tallbird- *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- *Spider Queen- "Mommy-Longlegs?" *Spiderhat- *Deerclops- "He might be able to digest me!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yucktastic." *Ancient Guardian- "Wear that frown upside down." *Guardian's Horn- Mobs - Other *Maxwell- *Pig King- *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- Food - Meats *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Monster Meat- "Smells foul." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." *Monster Jerky- *Meat- "Some fire would spice this up." *Cooked Meat- "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." *Leafy Meat- *Cooked Leafy Meat- *Jerky- *Drumstick- *Fried Drumstick- *Fish- *Cooked Fish- *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Morsel- *Cooked Morsel- *Small Jerky- *Koalefant Trunk- *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- *Frog Legs- *Cooked Frog Legs- *Batilisk Wing- *Cooked Batilisk Wing- Food - Fruits *Berries- "Juice sacks." *Roasted Berries- "Warm juice sacks." *Cave Banana- *Cooked Banana- *Dragon Fruit- *Prepared Dragon Fruit- *Durian- *Extra Smelly Durian- *Pomegranate- *Sliced Pomegranate- Food - Vegetables *Corn- *Popcorn- *Carrot (planted)- *Carrot (picked)- "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." *Roasted Carrot- *Pumpkin- *Hot Pumpkin- *Eggplant- *Braised Eggplant- *Red Cap- "It smells funny." *Cooked Red Cap- *Green Cap- *Cooked Green Cap- *Blue Cap- *Cooked Blue Cap- *Glow Berry- *Lichen- Food - Crock Pot *Turkey Dinner- *Powdercake- *Most recipes- Food - Other *Seeds- "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." *Seeds (specific)- *Roasted Seeds- *Honey- *Butterfly Wings- *Butter- *Rot- *Rotten Egg- Misc Items *Blueprint- "'Follow the instructions' mum always said." *Gears- I could've been a robot. *Ash- *Red Gem- "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." *Blue Gem- *Yellow Gem- "Yellow-bellied gem." *Green Gem- "I'm absolutely green with envy." *Orange Gem- "Orange you gland we found you, gem?" *Beard Hair- *Manure- "Doodoo." *Guano- *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- *Lying Robot- *Dessicated Tentacle- Adventure Mode *Failed- *Obelisk (Sanity, down)- *Obelisk (Insanity, up)- *Obelisk (Sanity, up)- *Obelisk (Insanity, down)- *Divining Rod (in its starting base)- *Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell Statue- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements *Battlecry- En garde! *Battlecry (prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Hungry- *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "Almost time for bed." *Entering light- *Entering darkness- "We can't see! I want my night light." *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "Doggies are coming!" *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "Our pockets are full." *Eating (stale food)- *Eating (spoiled food)- *Eating (painful food)- "Our tummy hurts." *Earthquake- Webber (Reign of Giants) Tools Lights Survival Food Science Fight Structures Turfs Refine Magic Dress Nature - Plants Nature - Objects Mobs - Monsters Mobs - Neutral Animals Mobs - Passive Animals Mobs - Tallbird Family Mobs - Bosses Bearger- Run for the hills! Mobs - Other Food - Meats Food - Fruits Food - Vegetables Food - Crock Pot Food - Other Misc Items Announcements Category:Character Quotes